The destroyer of gods
by perses11
Summary: Perseus is the son Demeter and Perses, follow the war with titans and his adventures through time and what changes he made in history, Ancient Greece. Dark-percy, smart-percy, god-percy, may blood scenes. English isn't my first language.
1. the birth

**SORRY IF MY STORY ISN´T VERY GOOD BUT IT IS MY FIRST FANFIC AND MY FIRST LANGUAGE ISN´T ENGLISH.**

Long ago there was a race of immortals called titans, the titans controlled the mortals of Greece and the monsters on its land and the age that they were the lords of was call the golden age .

The king of titans Cronos had six children, the gods, and he eat 5 of them but one the younger one Zeus freed his brother's and sister's and started a war against the titans. That's how the Titanomachy started.

**3 years later**

The gods or as they had decided to call themselves Olympians were reunited on top of the mountain call Olympus that they had decided to make their home.

They were discussing the current pregnancy of Demeter that happened during an attack from the titans were will the other gods were busy fighting titans she was reaped by Perses the titan of destruction, luckily Poseidon that managed to finish his enemy and make Perses retreat saved her, unluckily he wasn't fast enough and Perses got her pregnant which got them on this situation.

"I vote we kill the child after his born, his the son of an enemy and we cannot win this war with more enemies." proposed Hera thinking that this child would put her perfect family in shame and make all the other pantheons laugh at them after the win this war.

"I am with Hera," shouted Demeter hating all ready the unborn child that was inside her for taking her honor and his father for taking her virginity that she was reserving for her future husband.

"I think we should let the child live, is not his fault that he is the child of a titan, if we kill him we well not be of any difference with the titans and this war is pointless." countered Hestia not wanting to kill a baby and much less if that child was from her family.

"And he will be the son of a very powerful titan, if we could make him in our side he could be a great ally." Hades said to try to convince his sister that the unborn child should live.

"Ok, lets vote every one that thinks the child should live raise your hand" Poseidon, Hestia, Hades and Zeus raised their hand.

"Right so it is decided, the child will live and when he grows he will be made a god and if hi shows that he is worthy enough he will be made an Olympian, meeting dismiss." Shouted Zeus just as he raised his hand and a huge lightning bolt was shot from it to the sky sounding latter a huge BOOOOM. Latter one each one of the Olympians flashed out side.

**9 months latter**

On top of a mountain there was a huge castle from the out side you could hear the screams of pain from the goodness Demeter, she was giving to birth a boy and the whole family was there though it was Hera and Hestia the only ones that were help in Demeter out.

"Common just push a little bit more Demeter, his almost out" screamed Hestia so that her sister could hear her.

20 minutes later you could see a small child, a boy, that was full of ichors the blood of the gods and female liquids. Though his uncle Poseidon quickly cleaned him.

The child was very small he had a little of pure black hair and his eyes were pure white but with what locked like two balls of earth with red cracks that radiated power, when Hestia offered the child to Demeter she quickly said no that that boy was not her son and that he was just a lowly future minor god to her.

And Zeus ordered that the child would be put to the care of Poseidon, as the child was the son of the titan of destruction and Poseidon was the god of earth quakes he would be able to control the boy.

**2 years later**

On a U formation were 6 thrones on each of those thrones there was an Olympian and before them there was a boy that looked like six and had black hair and an amour made of bronze.

"Perseus, son of Perses and Demeter, to day is your second birthday, on mortal years you should be smaller but you are an immortal, Poseidon that you are ready to be made a god and that you have proven to be very powerful for your age, for that reason we are going to give you godhood though we do not chose your domains the Fates do." Shouted Zeus holding in a hand a huge lightning bolt that was recently created to him by the Cyclopes that they had freed from Tartarus.

"I'm honored my lord for this decision and I thank Lord Poseidon for his hopes in me" the boy named Perseus smiling at his uncle Poseidon for saying this to the council Poseidon returned the smile.

Suddenly the Olympians shot at him a beam of light that engulfed him and he started screaming feeling his blood evaporate and all his particles dissolving.

After the light faded Perseus was on the floor full of his own blood and his skin stopped dissolving and now Perseus was slightly taller and he had more muscle than a six year old should have.

Suddenly three blinding lights appear and there were three old ladies in the room.

"All Hail Perseus, God of Earth, Magma, Nature and Destruction, minor god of Plants and lord of animals." They shouted on top of their lungs when they were finished they flashed, away.

After that the gods were a little bit surprised by all his domains but weren't that surprised knowing full well that he was son of one of the more powerful goodness and one of the strongest Titans.

"Well, Poseidon will be your mentor for the next 3 moths showing you how to be a god, also you will start going to battles against titans in 4 month's. Zeus proclaimed to the Olympians about what would happen to the new god and with that they dismissed him and started talking about future strategies and about what should they do next to weaken the titans.

**1 week later**

"OK Perseus today I'm going to teach you how to appear in other places." Poseidon explained. "First you must think of the place you want to be and then transform in your true essence, fill your power and move your energy and others around you to other places. There are more forms to move to places than this like transforming in your elements and move it's particles were you want but we gods use this because it teaks far less concentration." He said an the he showed it to him, first he transformed himself to liquid water and moved at tremendous speeds on that form, then he transformed in to water vapor and appear right next to Perseus.

It took one week for Perseus to be able to transport on his godly form and in earth form though the magma was much more difficult as it was mostly inside the earth and he needed a place surrounded by Magma to do it.

On the rest of the moth Poseidon had shown Perseus how to change your facial face, eye color, age etc. and Perseus wanted to at 14 year old form liking that form for he was quick and his opponents underestimated him.

**4 months later**

The big three and Perseus were riding on the new invention that Poseidon had created with salt water, horses. They were riding to the north of Greece were there was a rumor that the titans had one of their most important forge and there was some minor titans protecting it, and the council decided that if they could destroy the forge and the weapons in it the would be able to weaken the titan army hugely.

While they were arriving to the location of the forge they were passing a destroyed village they noticed that the fires and the bodies of the villages were very recent and suddenly there was a war cry and 20 dracaena all wearing amour ran from the houses with bows, swords and spears.

The gods got ready to fight and when the monsters were 2 meters away from them they attacked, Zeus threw his master bolt to the first 5 monsters that came with a cry of pain they blew up in a explosion of golden dust, while he was doing that Hades was engulfed by the shadows he was transported to behind 3 monsters and with a hack of his blade the monsters died and he went to help Poseidon.

Perseus that didn't have yet his weapon of power unlike the other Olympians was fighting 6 Dracaena that had surrounded him.

One tried to impale him with her spear but he dodge to the left and with his free hand he took the spear and impulses to her and cut her head of and he jumped just in time for when a axe passed right were his legs were and he jumped a good distance to try to use his powers over earth to finish the monsters quickly.

When he concentrated he felt the earth underneath and imagined that spears come out and impale them, right then just in front of him the earth morphed into 5 earth spears and went right through them and they exploded in golden dust.

After they were finished with the fighting they meted up together and Hades said.

"They knew we were coming here, we can guess that there will be more monsters and major titans inside, we should go." He discussed worried that there may be too many titans in there than what they could take.

"No, we have come too far to go now we will continue and if there is more titans and monsters we will take them on, we aren't cowards." Ordered Zeus and went up to his horse and started galloping.

"Well, you've heard him come on." Yelled Poseidon already on top of his hoarse going to Zeus.

"Idiots." Murmured Hades and going to them, Perseus cursed, he wasn't a coward but he certainly didn't want to go to a trap were he would obviously have to fight a titan and an army of monsters wanting his blood.

**SORRY IF MY GRAMA IS WRONG AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT YOU ARE FREE TO SAY WHY.**

**PLEASE REVIEW MY WHAT TYPE OF WEAPON HE SHOULD HAVE FOR CHAPTER 3**

**I DON'T KNOW WHEN WILL I UPDATE.**


	2. the attack

**CHAPTER 2**

In the north of Greece there was a mountain, know for its rare metals and the heat produced by the magma inside the mountain.

The four Gods were ridding with their horses to the top part of the mountain were there was a temple with the forges of the Titan army, Zeus had decided that they would attack on the night and when night came he and his older brother Poseidon would command a huge storm on top of the mountain blocking any flying monsters of attacking them.

They were almost at the temple, Perseus was a little nervous as it was a his first real battle in the war and he wanted to make his uncles proud of him, when they were almost on the mountain he commanded the earth to stick to him, making an armor made out of rock and some minerals on the mountain with cracks that were pasted with molten magma making him look like a war lord radiating blood thirst and power.

When they finally arrived to the top of the mountain there was an army of about 300 monsters waiting for them, there were protecting the door to the forges, a huge door made out of celestial bronze and iron. They started attacking.

Zeus was throwing thunderbolts one after another to the monsters and if a monster came close enough to him he impaled then with his spear. He had an aura of power and his eyes were of the color of a sky blue that seemed like it could see though your soul.

Hades was laughing and summoning army's after army's of skeletons and was shadow traveling behind monsters backs and stabbing the while having a crazed look on his face. All around him the shadows were getting darker and thicker and some came to life to kill the monsters and his helmet radiated fear to the monster that looked at him, it was a truly scary site.

Poseidon was creating earthquake after earthquake and creating spears of ice and throwing them to his enemies, around him the earth was full of cracks and water was pouring out of in gallons and gallons.

Perseus was grinning and laughing while killing monsters left to right with his own hands, behind him there was a mountain of dead monsters with holes on their chests and a few meters away from each body there was a heats or a pool of magma. His eyes were pure red and his armor was shining on a red tint that makes him look like a demon.

When all the monsters were destroyed they went in front of the door, Perseus felling powerful enough to destroy all the titans because of all the destruction around him transformed his hand into a giant red arm made of Magma and punching the door it quickly melted the metals and the monsters behind the door.

The big three were awed at the performance of power seemed by the new god and reminded themselves to not come in front of him during the fight.

All the monsters behind the door run at them with their weapons raised and started fighting the gods, however Perseus and Hades who entered the forge quickly dispatched them.

The forge was a huge cave were the floor was full of mining tools and metals for weapons, it was lighted up by torches of Greek fire that with the green color wave the cave a gloomy color, besides them there was pieces of amours and weapons, ready to be used on an army and on a small passage of the cave there was an armor for a giant that said in Greek letters 'Iajeptus' and there was a huge set of spears made out of steel and bronze ready to go to war.

Going strait the gods were putting a special mixture of herbs that would explode thanks to a spell that Hestia had done.

When they finally arrived to the last chamber they were received with 4 titans; the titan of knowledge and shadows Koios, the titan of light Hyperion, the titan of stars and constellations Krios and lastly the titan of warfare Pallas.

'Well, well, you've have made it far young gods, now surrender and we will kill you slowly' Hyperion said, he had a golden armor that seemed to radiate light with a golden sword and a crazy smile on his face.

'You wish titan scum, prepare to die' yelled Poseidon already running against him at full speed with his trident.

'You've heard him, ATTACK!' proclaimed Hades shadow traveling behind Koios and slashing with his sword.

Perseus went for Pallas with his sword and slashed at him however Pallas stopped the attack with his broad sword and attacked Perseus with an attack of his own hoping to end the fight quickly, however Perseus was able to jump backwards before the sword was able to behead him. Pallas, surrounded by a red aura run at him with his sword raised trying to cut in half the god I front of him.

Perseus raised his sword to stop the incoming attack however the force behind it was to much for him and he went flying to the wall breaking in the process a few bones and his sword, raising his head he saw Pallas in front of him almost impaling him in the heart, a deadly wound that would send him to Tartarus strait, however his instincts quickly toke over and he melted with the earth and transporting behind Pallas however he didn't have a sword so thinking fast he converted his hand in to magma and trusted it through the titans heart and took it of having a pulping heart in his had.

Perseus raised his face just to see the face of Pallas full of pain and hate before something that never had happened occurred, he exploded on a black explosion and all the black smoke from there went to Perseus though his mouth, Perseus filling a pain like no other closed his eyes and seconds later he opened them sowing the same eyes that Pallas had two balls of fire before it quickly went back to their normal color.

Looking around he saw Hades on top of a golden pile of dust signifying that he had won the fight, Poseidon finishing Hyperion off and Zeus with a spear made out of electricity and Krios with a wound on his stomach.

'This isn't over jet gods, I'll have my revenge' he said full of hate just before assuming his true form and retreating away from the fight.

'This fight is over.' Proclaimed Zeus. 'Look around and see if you can find anything that might be useful the Cyclops said that they needed better forging tool and metals.' He said while taking a hammer and putting it inside box.

After looking around and taking things that they thought might be useful for their uncles they packed away and when they were out side the mountain Hades muttered something on Ancient Greek and suddenly a huge green explosion happened where they had just been signifying that the spell of Hestia had worked.

Riding their horses they went to south to mount Olympus were the other Olympians, gods and monsters that had decided to ally themselves with them were waiting for their arriving.

When they arrived on Olympus there were greeted with a party, a few mortals were doing music with the few things they could get, the gods were dancing one with other, some even when together to their room to have their own party in there, in the mortal world there was a drink that after drinking it a lot you would feel funny.

Why'll Zeus was dancing with Hera, Hades with Demeter and Poseidon with a nymph Hestia was talking to her nephew about the mission.

'So Perseus did you had any problem with the attack to the forge?' Hestia asked, as her brothers didn't say much about the attack or about the foes that were there for them.

'At the beginning we didn't have many problems just some monsters that were easily dealt with, however once we entered the forge we had to fight two titans.

Krios, Hyperion, Koios and Pallas, Poseidon dealt with Hyperion, Zeus with Krios, Hades with Koios and I dealt with Pallas' he said surprising the Goddess about having been able to fight a major titan. 'We killed Pallas along with Hyperion and Koios however Krios escaped with just a small wound'

'Well we can get him later, so anything else that I should now.'

'No nothing else happened.' He reassured her though he loved his aunt, he new that if he told her about the black smoke that entered his body when he killed Pallas she would tell his uncles an then his mother might use the opportunity to kill him saying he was a threat with Hera backing her up and Zeus would say its true and he would launch the master bolt at him.

'Well if that's true then I should get going, this is a party after all!' she said as she started dancing with another god and drinking wine.

Perseus didn't want to party, he had been thinking along the riding and he remembered his uncles all with their symbols of power and how easily they had dealt with their foes and he decided that he needed a weapon of power too, so deciding to go to the best Blacksmith in the whole Mount Olympus he went to the forges.

The forges on mount Olympus was similar to the one of the titans, there was a huge door made out of bronze and going down the way there was a lot of forging tools and the sound of metal against metal. His blacksmith was here. When he arrived to a huge room with 3 big mans with just one eye, each one of them was covered in scars from their time of prison from the titans and the tortures of their warden, their eyes were brown and their hair was black like the night their strong arms were each with a forging tool making what looked like a sword.

'What do you want God of destruction.' Yelled the tallest one with out stopping hitting the red metal with his hammer.

'I need your help, I'm in need of a weapon of power and I heard that you three were the best ones making weapons, you made the master bolt of Zeus after all.' Perseus said while looking at the weapons besides him, all perfectly sharp to cut though his enemies.

'We can not make you a weapon of power, as Zeus has forbidden us to create any more weapons of power to any other god, titan or primordial.' He said. ' However our brothers the Hekatonkheires are as good if not better than us in the art of Blacksmithing, they are currently being held prisoners by the titans in Tartarus but if you manage to release them I'm sure they will make your weapon, god.' He said going back to work with their weapons.

Perseus needed to go to Tartarus so going to the small library of mount Olympus he looked for any information regarding the prison or the warders, after looking though many books he find the information about it and he learned the he must go to the underworld governed by Iajeptus jump to the darkest pit find his way around find the warden Kampe kill her free the Hekatonkheires and convince them to make his weapon of power, escape from Tartarus with them go back to Olympus and explain to Zeus why he did it before his killed, easy.

Perseus was in his small palace on Olympus made while he was training with Poseidon. He was concentrating on finding his way to the underworld but it was very well protected, he finally found a way to enter and he concentrated feeling the earth and finding a large enough cave for it to be the underworld, after 30 minutes of looking around he founded a cave that had a very strange felling on it so he transformed himself into mud and went to the underworld though that way so that no one could feel him, after he arrived he looked around to look at the underworld and after he found the river styx and following the flow he was suddenly in front of a huge black pit.

Perseus muttered how crazy he was and with a final look to the under world he jumped to the prison.

**WELL IF YOU LIKED SAID AND SORRY OF I HAD ANY MISTAKES ALSO REVIEW ME WHAT SHOULD THE SYMBOL OF POWER OF PERCY SHOULD BE, THANKS**


End file.
